


Ready for Bed

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Impact Play, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Lucy wants to try bedtime spankings for rest and relaxation. Why not?





	Ready for Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 22, Prompt: Impact Play

“I want to try a bedtime spanking,” Lucy said over dinner.

Maggie and Alex looked at her then at each other and Alex couldn’t resist the opening as she turned to look at Lucy again. “Okay, I’ll get the paddle for Maggie to spank you.”

Lucy’s glare at her was somewhat undermined by her sticking her tongue out at Alex.

“What brought this on?” Maggie asked.

“I was reading something online the other day about it. Some people use it regularly, either just to reconnect with their partners or simply to relax at the end of the day. Sort of a small ritual to wind the day up and go to sleep.

“What about the part where it turns some people on?” Maggie asked, looking at Alex out of the corner of her eye, causing both Lucy and Alex to laugh.

“We could deal with that part as it happened,” Lucy said.

“Tonight?” Alex asked.

“No, not tonight,” Lucy replied. “I wanted to float the idea and if you’re both game, I wanted to do it tomorrow night, provided nothing else comes up,” she added with a shrug. “That way we all have time to think about it and be sure, and also we know it’s coming and can try to structure the evening around it a little bit. Maybe get a warm shower or bath before we begin, try to relax a bit more.” She looked at both of them for their reactions.

“Alright,” Alex said, reaching for more bread.

“Sounds good to me,” said Maggie. “Did you guys hear about the…” And she was off sharing a story about her day while they moved on to other conversational topics for the evening.

The next night, for once, nothing went wrong to interfere with their plans. It was nice when the universe cooperated and gave them a break. For the first part of the evening, everything was normal, dinner, showers, pajamas, lounging around and watching TV or reading, as each of their tastes dictated. Lucy and Alex each got a pillow thrown at them for arguing with the show Maggie was watching first due to inaccurate military protocol (Lucy) and then due to bad science (Alex).

Then they got to the end of the evening. It was a little earlier than they usually turned in together, but they had discussed and agreed to start earlier than usual to have time and still be able to get enough sleep, or as close to enough sleep as any of the three of them ever got.

Maggie and Alex looked to Lucy for their cues. She kept them to the usual bedtime routine, brushing their teeth, laying out clothes for the morning, checking their weapons. All tasks that would make life easier later.

Then she sat down on the side of the bed and looked at them and laughed. “You guys,” she waved a hand in their general direction, “you can come closer. I won’t bite, not unless you ask nicely.”

Alex and Maggie looked at each other sheepishly and then stepped closer to the bed allowing Lucy to draw them nearer to her, her arms around their waists, taking a moment to just breathe them in.

“Alright, who wants to go first?” Lucy looked at them both expectantly.

Alex and Maggie pointed at each other and grinned causing Lucy to roll her eyes. “Okay, I’m in charge then,” she said, sticking her tongue out at them.

“It is where you prefer to be,” Maggie pointed out.

“Just for that, you can go first,” Lucy said. “Alex, do you want to stay standing or get a chair or maybe lie down behind us on the bed?”

“Bed,” Alex decided, moving past them to climb onto the bed, setting herself in the middle of the mattress, propping herself up on one arm, and watching the progression of events with interest.

Lucy shifted herself further back on the mattress, making her lap a more stable support area and then gently guided Maggie down over it so that she was laid out prone on the bed, her hips resting on Lucy’s lap. She put a hand up into Maggie’s hair, just lightly scratching the scalp and causing Maggie to lean into the touch, then she ran her hand down Maggie’s back, rubbing small circles through the fabric of her sleep shirt, feeling Maggie relax under the calming touches until she was settled.

Lucy began the spanking. Maggie wasn’t wearing shorts tonight, so she started out over her underwear, not hard, not fast, just light smacks, enough to stimulate blood flow and a change in skin tone but nothing so intense as they sometimes got to during regular play. 

Maggie, not quite the masochist that Alex was, still enjoyed it. It was relaxing and rhythmic. Eventually Lucy paused long enough to slip Maggie’s underwear down and begin working on bare skin, picking up the intensity, but Maggie was warmed up enough that the increase was welcome. She was practically luxuriating in the spanking when Lucy began to slow down her pace and intensity, tapering off slowly until she was gently rubbing Maggie’s glowing bottom and pulling her underwear up, preparing to help her stand.

Then she looked over her shoulder checking on Alex and found her still propped up on one arm, that hand supporting her head. Alex’s other hand, however, had creeped down to her waistband and was sneaking inside it.

“Alex,” Lucy’s voice held a warning and Alex froze. Lucy turned back to Maggie, helping her to her feet and standing to give her a full hug, holding her tight. 

“Thank you,” Lucy whispered into her ear before letting her go.

“Anytime,” Maggie replied, her full smile in place and meaning it.

“Do you want to lie on the bed too?” Lucy asked.

“Sure.”

Lucy shooed Alex off the bed where she had stayed frozen through all this, causing her to scramble to her feet on the far side, out of arm's reach, Lucy noticed as she helped Maggie get settled comfortably under the covers in the middle of the bed. When Maggie was comfortable and good, Lucy looked up at Alex who gave her a sheepish, half-apologetic smile.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Not quite disobedience, but nearing it.” Her tone was dry, but not unkind. “Go get the hairbrush, hedonist.” Alex paused for a moment, considering, but Lucy gave her a small head tilt, waiting, and not pushing, and then Alex disappeared into the bathroom, returning with the requested item.

Lucy nodded her approval as she settled back onto the bed, motioning Alex to come to her. “You hold onto that. I’ll get it from you in a minute.”

In short order, Alex was settled over Lucy’s lap. She didn’t get the warm up over her shorts and underwear since Lucy pulled down down immediately. It was still a warm up though, not anything full force, just something tailored more to Alex’s tastes, with a bit of bite to it. Just as Lucy was getting ready to ask Alex for the hairbrush, she felt Maggie shift on the bed behind her and paused, about to check to see if Maggie was alright, only to find that she’d pushed herself up and was now pressing against Lucy’s back, resting her chin for a moment on Lucy’s shoulder and kissing her cheek.

“I can’t speak for Alex,” she murmured, “but I don’t think this is going to end with everyone tucked up neatly in bed, since right now I’m horny enough to jump you both.”

Alex nodded her agreement from where she lay and Lucy laughed. “Okay, well, let me finish with you,” she laid a hard smack on Alex’s bare bottom, “and we can figure out next steps. Hairbrush.” She held out her hand and Alex reached back and handed it to her. Maggie shifted back a bit to give Lucy room and to be better able to watch.

Lucy didn’t hold back quite as much as she had before. “This, by the way,” she emphasized her words with hard smacks with the flat of the hairbrush, “is also partially discipline. If you had actually touched we’d have started with this and you’d have been on orgasm restriction for a while. But since you didn’t, I just want to Remind You,” she punctuated the words, “that you do have rules and you agreed to them and you will follow them or pay the consequences. Got it?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Alex’s hands were gripping the bed covers to keep from reaching back. This was a bit more than the pleasurable spanking Maggie had gotten.

“Good. So long as we’re clear.” Lucy laid down a series of rapid fire spanks, first across the main part of Alex’s bottom, and then she finished with five hard spanks to the tops of Alex’s thighs, right on the crease where thigh and bottom met. Then she stopped, reaching to set the hairbrush on the nightstand and rubbing small circles on Alex’s back, giving her a chance to catch her breath before helping her up.

Their hug was just as long as the one Lucy and Maggie had shared and when they separated, Lucy leaned up and gave Alex a kiss that lingered, stealing her breath in a more pleasant way.

They turned to Maggie, who was watching them with a grin on her face, and she held out her hands to them both. They joined her on the bed and nobody got to sleep for at least a little while longer.


End file.
